There weren't any fireworks
by CommanderHusky
Summary: A life changing moment, a person's first kiss is supposed to feel a certain way. For Kyle Broflovski it didn't felt like to what people is used to. It just felt better... Kyman short one shot


**There weren't any fireworks**

People say your first love is the one that defines all the other future ones. You'll be always comparing the rest with that one person that got the engine of your heart running for the very first time.

They say too that your first kiss is a life changer. After that first contact, you know that you crossed a line that separates your childhood with the rest of your life. For good or worse, that's kinda a constant to almost every person.

And when that first kiss is given to you by that first person that made you realize about the existence of love, well... Let's just say that after it, you can't imagine yourself with anyone else. You'll want every other kiss in your life to feel the same.

Well, that's exactly what happened to me.

My name is Kyle Broflovski. I'm fifteen years old and I had never considered myself a romantic person. I had never quite understood the whole thing of wanting to share and dedicate all your time and attention to another person. I had never felt the famous "Butterflies" in my stomach and hadn't caught myself staring at another person for hours with a stupid smile on my face.

Until that fateful day when my whole world was put upside down, because the most wonderful and at the same time frightening thing happened to me; I fell in love.

I guess that maybe you're wondering why I described such a thing like that. Well, of course that it was a wonderful thing because falling in love is just that, wonderful. You start to see everything in a different way, your body starts to do these crazy things, giving you incredible feelings inside that make you feel like you're on top of the world when you think about that person...

But things have never been so easy for me... So when I finally fell in love, it obviously had to be with "him"... Don't get me wrong, it's not the fact that I fell in love with a dude. Yes, at first that scared me a little, mainly because of what my mom would think about it... But I've known so many great gay people in my life and I think that it shouldn't matter who you love, as long as it makes you happy.

The thing that made cringe about having a crush on that guy was that... Well, he's basically the worst asshole you'll ever know. He's a selfish, egotistical, annoying, reckless, infuriating fatass. Two thousand and fifty pounds of loud and obnoxious smugness, all canned into a 5,77ft, brown haired boy that's called Eric Theodore Cartman.

Yes, I do think like that about him, after all, that guy has made my life miserable since we were four years old. Always ripping on me for being a jew or because of my red hair or my complete inability to dance... And yet, I still fell in love with him.

Why you may ask? Well, I'm still trying to figure it out. But I think it has to do with the fact that, even if Eric can be all those things, he can also be a really great guy too. He's a really smart guy, he has this quick mind that allows him to always think the best way to make the most out of every situation, even when all the odds are against him. He's also relentless, when Eric wants something, he gets it. He's really proud of himself and never cares about what other people might think. That's something really admirable, at least for me, because I've always been really self conscious. Eric can be so sweet too... He adores animals, maybe sometimes talks trash about them because he wants to act all tough, but I've never seen anyone being so tender with their pets as he is with his beloved cat. And he also rescued many other cats when they were needing a home.

I guess I'm rambling about him again too much... A disadvantage of being in love you see... Anyways, one Friday in the middle of a very cold month of February, I was walking back home from my piano lessons when I heard people shouting inside an alley. I never was someone to meddle into other people's stuff, but those shouts sounded clearly like a fight and maybe there was someone in there that needed help. So I walked into the alley and saw three guys, three maybe four years older than me and much bigger, that were cornering another guy, this one was my age and I knew it for sure, because it was Eric.

I watched in complete shock as the guys tried to get closer to Eric, one of then had a chain in his hand and tried to hit him with it. But Eric was holding them at bay with a piece of wood that he had probably found in the alley. He had a cut over his eye and blood was coming out of a bruise at the side of his lip, probably from a very hard punch. For a second, I thought that Eric was going to beat them, he had always been strong and difficult to fight with, except if you caught him by surprise. And that's exactly what the guys did. The one with the chain tried to hit Eric and he dodged it, but at the same time left an opening that other of the guys took the advantage of, wrapping his arm around Eric's neck and bringing him down with his own weight. The other two immediately got closer and started to kick him while he was pinned on the ground.

\- Leave him alone! - I yelled. I don't know where I got the strength to do it but I yelled at them and also grabbed a stone and threw it at one of the guys. Immediately I panicked when the guys turned around to look at me. If Eric was being beaten by them, I absolutely had no chance against those guys. I'm not weak, I have fought many times, but I'm not too strong and there were three of them. So when the guys started to run towards me, I did the only thing I could think of. I ran towards the street, not even hoping to lose them, but just trying to delay the inevitable.

But it seems that luck sometimes shines on me, and that day it shone in the best of ways. As I left the alley with the goons coming closer and closer, I stumbled with a police officer that was walking by. I don't remember if I spoke clearly or not, I was completely overwhelmed by fear and adrenaline, but the officer seemed to understand when the goons came out from the alley. For a second, everyone just froze and I managed to yell - Those guys! They were beating my friend! -

The policeman shoved me to the side and started to run towards the goons, who in turn started to run in the opposite direction, trying to get away from the scene. I watched as the four of them disappeared around a corner and for a moment I felt relieved. Everything was going to be fine now... And then, I remembered Eric, who was lying in that alley after having been beaten mercilessly. I ran inside again and found him crawling on the floor, trying to use a dumpster to lift himself up. I hurriedly went to him and crouched next to Eric, trying to stop him from getting up because he was obviously badly hurt.

I finally managed to make Eric to lean on me and said - Hey, don't move. I'll call an ambulance okay? -

\- Kahl? - Eric half opened his eyes, trying his best to focus on me but I could see that it was too painful for him to do that - Get away from here - Eric tried to shove me away - They're gonna get yew too -

\- Those guys are gone Cartman - I tried to reassure him. And yes, I called him by his last name, everybody did that and I had done it for too many years.

\- Gone? - Eric asked with a visible effort to form the words - That's good... I wouldn't want them to get yew too... - Eric slurred those words and I panicked because I could see that he was about to faint.

\- Dude no! Stay with me - I shook Eric a little but not too much, I didn't wanted to make his injuries worse. I hurriedly took my phone out and dialed 911. I quickly explained the operator about what had happened and she said that an ambulance was on the way - Everything's gonna be okay Cartman. Help is coming - I said to Eric trying to calm him, but I realized that I needed that too. I was so scared at that moment. Even if we fought almost every day, I still considered Eric a friend of sorts. And I just didn't called him a full on friend because I was so pissed about the fact that he was wasting all his potential in doing evil things and in ripping on people. But I knew that if he just gave a little more of himself into being a good person, then we could be really great friends.

Fifteen minutes went by and I was starting to feel so desperate that I thought about leaving Eric in the alley and run to the street to see if I could get someone to give us a ride to the hospital. But then, I heard the sirens and an ambulance parked in front of the alley's entrance. Two paramedics came out and walked towards us carrying a stretcher. I gently let Eric go and the doctors checked on him for a moment before putting him on the stretcher. As they moved him, Eric opened his eyes and glanced at me with a painful look - Don't leave me... I'm scared... -

I had never heard Eric talking like that. I always thought that he would die before admitting that he was scared or even ask for help. But then I realized that he was probably thinking that he was indeed about to die and I also realized that I thought the same thing. And boy... How that hurt inside me... Before that moment, I would have never thought I would be feeling worry about Eric Cartman, but then, looking at him laying there, covered in blood and bruises, I felt my heart sinking at the thought that it could be the last time I would see him. So I ran beside the doctors as they pulled him through the alley and asked them if I could go with them. They objected at first but then they just let me in, looking at me with pity on their eyes. Probably it was because I had been crying while asking them to go with them. I didn't realized about that until we were already on our way to the hospital. As soon as the initial shock began to wear off, I felt the tears that were staining my cheeks and I didn't even tried to wipe them out. At that moment the only thing I could think of was Eric.

We finally made it to the hospital and the doctors rushed Eric to the ER section. They didn't let me in of course, so I went to the waiting area and texted Stan and Kenny about what had happened. I really needed someone to be with me in that moment because I was so scared and shocked about what had happened and because I really felt worried about Eric. Twenty minutes later, Stan and Kenny appeared on the waiting room, accompanied by Stan's father who had probably drove them there. I felt so glad to see them there, not just because I needed someone to stay with me, but also because I loved the feeling of the four of us caring about each other. Even if Eric could be really annoying, he was still our friend and he had also showed that he cared about us before.

I told Stan and Kenny what had happened and then we just spent the time talking about it, hoping that everything would go well. An hour and a half after Eric was admitted into the ER section, a doctor came to ask us if we could call Eric's mother. My heart sank again, not only because I had completely forgotten about calling his mother, but because the doctor had spoken in such a serious tone that I feared the worst. The doctor probably saw my the fear on my face because he then smiled and said that it was just a protocol thing and that Eric would be okay and we could go see him.

I let out a huge sigh of relief and we all followed the doctor. He explained that Eric had been lucky, probably because he was so big and strong, he hadn't suffered any permanent damage, just a couple of bruised ribs and some cuts and bruises on his body. Still, the doctor said that he needed to rest and would have to spend at least a couple of days in the hospital.

As we entered the room and I saw Eric laying in that bed, wires and tubes connected to him while he slowly breathed with a visible effort, all the pride and stubbornness I had shown many times before disappeared and I ran to the bed, grabbing the side rail and leaning a bit over Eric - Cartman, are you okay? - I asked. I knew that the worry and fear on my voice were noticeable, but I didn't cared, I just needed to know that Eric was fine.

Eric slowly opened his eyes and it took him a moment to focus them on me. It was probably the effect of the painkillers they had given him - Kahl? - He weakly asked, a slight smile curved his lips - Why are yew here? -

\- I saved you, you moron - I replied, smiling like an idiot and feeling the relief coursing through my body as if it were one of the painkillers that they had given to Eric.

Eric knitted his brows - Yew saved me? Why? - I could hear a hint of sadness on his voice. That made me feel bad. I knew that it was probably really strange to Eric that I would have saved him, I was supposed to hate him after all. I kinda did, although maybe what was between us hadn't been really hate after all.

\- Well, I couldn't let those idiots to beat you to a pulp... I mean... You're my friend after all - I replied somewhat hesitantly. I started to feel like an idiot, Eric and I had fought many times, said horrible things to each other, but still we were friends. At least I thought that and probably he did too. I mean, he had done nice things for me, he was there for me when Stan got sick, he saved me in imaginationland (Although he doesn't knows that I know that). I did things for him too, saved him at least twice, comforted him when Kenny was dying... Although we comforted each other that time actually... The thing is that, even with all that, I was always the first one to show my hate, be it in the form of a random insult, mostly because of his weight, or just trying to set him apart. And at that moment, seeing Eric on that hospital bed, I felt like an idiot because I realized that I was as much to blame for our fights as him.

\- I'm... I'm yewr friend? - Eric asked and the smile grew on his lips. He still sounded really groggy, but I could notice that he was glad to hear that - Don't get too gay though - Eric chuckled a little and then winced, probably it hurt for him to laugh - I'm not feeling well... - Eric's words became weaker and he closed his eyes.

I started to worry again and was about to ask him something more, when the doctor came closer and put a hand on my shoulder - Your friend needs to rest now - I sighed and nodded before walking towards the others that were looking at me with surprised and puzzled faces - What? - I asked, feeling a bit annoyed by their expression - I was worried okay? -

\- But... It's the fatass... You've never worried about Cartman - Stan said with his brows knitted.

\- Well maybe I should have. He's a friend of ours and it was just the right thing to do - I replied a little more harshly than I intended. I just couldn't stand the feeling that for them it was wrong of me to feel like that about Eric. Maybe it was just because I hadn't done it before. I had never showed concern about him, but I had felt it, many times. This time though, I just felt we were past our childhood pride and I swore I wouldn't try to mask what I felt anymore. Seeing Eric in such an awful state made me realize that I needed to take care of my friends and the best way to do that was to show them that I cared.

One thing that I will always admire of Eric is how fast he can heal. He was in a horrible shape when I left the hospital room on Friday, but when I came back the next day in the afternoon, he was already sitting in his bed and bitching to his mother about the hospital's cable being lame and the food being horrible. He was looking much better and I felt so relieved because of that. I stood in the doorway for a moment, trying to decide if it was really a good idea to go inside. I had thought about it all day and had finally decided to go visit Eric, even if it felt weird for me to do it. Stan had been right, I had never really cared about Eric before except for a couple of times when my guilt and some other thing I didn't knew what it was made me go and help him. But this time was different, he wasn't in any mortal danger or anything, I just needed to see that he was doing fine...

I guess I stood there for too long without realizing it, because a surprised voice snapped me out of my slumber - Kahl? What... What are yew doing here? - Eric was looking at me with real surprise and puzzlement on his eyes.

I shook my head and tried to clear my mind, slowly stepping inside the room I put on my best nonchalant smirk - I came to see if they had finally found out that you're not actually human but just a trained walrus with clothes... -

Eric's surprised look went away and he frowned deeply at me - Very funny jewboy, aren't yew afraid that the doctors may catch yew to see how yew're living without having a soul in yewr daywalker body? -

Of course, all that had happened hadn't made me numb to Eric's insults and the rage started to fill me, making me want to turn around and leave the fat fucker there to rot. But I didn't, because despite his words, I could clearly see that he was indeed glad that I was there, confused but glad - Let's just cut it for today okay Cartman? I didn't came here to fight -

Eric was caught by surprise and all that he could do was to ask while knitting his brows - Why did yew came here then? -

\- Just wanted to see how my friend was doing after some punks beat the crap out of him... - I shrugged, trying to hide the smile that had tried to grow on my lips. For some reason I liked the way Eric looked when he was so confused.

\- Friend?... - Eric frowned but not at me, more like if he were trying to understand what I was talking about - Since when I'm yewr friend? -

\- Since we were four, retard - I rolled my eyes as if the answer were obvious, which it kinda was, but I realized that I had said to Eric so many times that I didn't considered him a friend that I was the one feeling stupid at my own answer.

Eric stared at me for a moment and then looked at his mother - Mehm, could you go outside for a while? I want to talk with my friend... -

\- Sure sweetums - Eric's mother replied and left the room after flashing a smile at me.

I was really puzzled at that but didn't said anything. Eric glanced at me for a while again, as if he were studying me - Okay spit it out jewboy, why are you really here? - Eric finally said still with a frown on his face.

\- I just told you dude. I came here to check on you. But I'll leave if that's what you want - I turned around and was ready to leave, starting to be really pissed off at his stupid behavior.

But Eric quickly said - Fuck don't! Don't go Kahl - I turned around again, surprised at the pleading tone he had used. I looked at him and Eric was looking down and fidgeting with his blanket - I... I didn't meant to kick yew out... I just thought that yew had come here to ask for something in return for having... For what happened yesterday... -

I sighed and went closer to the bed again, unable to stay mad at him when he was looking so vulnerable - I didn't saved you yesterday because I wanted something in return, I'm not some sick idiot that only cares about other people when there's something in it for me - "I'm not like you..." I refrained from saying that out loud... I sighed again - And I really came here today because I wanted to see if you were feeling okay. Believe it or not, I do think you're my friend - I looked to the side, if I wanted Eric to behave differently from what he had been doing, then I should do the same - Look, I'm... I'm sorry about all the times I said we weren't friends, I was just mad at the stupid things you said and done... But yesterday... Well, I think I don't want you to keep thinking like that... - I smiled a little at him and Eric just stared at me with a bewildered look - You're an asshole, but you are still my friend... -

Eric stared at me for a long while, so long in fact that I started to feel awkward. Then, I wished that he would just kept staring, because what he did made me feel even more weird inside. Eric blushed. Yes, the same Eric Cartman that had always said that he was the toughest of all, the most manly and rough and totally not gay dude in our whole town blushed. And it wasn't just that, he looked down with a sheepish smile and said - Thanks... Thanks for saving me yesterday and... For being my friend... -

I felt my mind imploding. I had witnessed something even more rare than a wedding between an alien and bigfoot being ministered by God himself. Eric Cartman had blushed, smiled honestly and said thanks all in the same day. And to me of all people, his nemesis...

It was my turn then to stare at him with a look of complete astonishment and my mouth open, probably looking pretty stupid - Hey, don't stare at me like that jewboy - Eric chuckled although he was still blushing - Or else I'll have security to take yew away for being a creep -

I snapped from my numb state and chuckled too, feeling incredibly well about having seen what I had seen. I had wanted Eric to be kind, at least once in his life and to actually say thanks to someone and now he had done it. And he was looking so freaking cute while doing it. Okay, that bit really freaked me out at the moment. You see, like I said before, I had never thought about anyone in those terms before. And the fact that such thought appeared on my head at that moment while looking at the guy that had been my worst enemy for so many years made me feel a shiver all over my body. It felt so wrong but so right at the same time.

Eric was a guy, but I could take the fact that I could be gay... But Eric was also, well, Eric. That was the bit that really freaked me out. Still, something inside me kept yelling at me to cast all that aside and to just look at Eric as a person, without the bias of all the years we had spent together. And well, at that moment I knew I was lost. Because I listened to that voice and looked at Eric with another set of eyes, a set of eyes I had never used before, one that I didn't even knew I had. I looked at Eric with the eyes of the pure attraction. And I loved what I saw. That soft looking plain hair, all messed up but still looking so good, those chubby pink cheeks that looked so warm and cute, those lips that looked so plump and inviting, those eyes... I could easily got lost in those deep and gorgeous dark brown eyes, so open and at the same time so mysterious, as if they promised incredible things that were hidden inside that troubled soul, just wanting to come out for the right person.

\- I um... I wasn't staring anyways... - I couldn't help but to blush and to hide it, I went to the side of the bed, where there was a chair that looked comfortable - So... Are you going to tell me why those guys were beating you? - I asked with slight hesitation. I didn't knew if Eric would want to talk about that but I needed to know.

Eric looked outside the window and just said - Not much, I just fucked their mothers... -

I couldn't contain a laugh - Yeah right... As if someone would want to fuck with you... - Eric lowered his gaze and I could see sadness in his eyes but he didn't said anything else. So I just continued - Seriously Cartman. Could you just be honest this time? What happened? -

Eric slowly looked at me and sighed - Those idiots... They were beating up a dog... I was just walking down the street and looked inside the alley out of curiosity and I saw them beating up a stray dog. They were going to set it on fire with some gas they had and all. I was about to leave but then, the fucker looked me in the eye and let out a cry... - Eric looked angry and troubled - The next thing I knew, I was strangling one of the idiots in the ground. But obviously, numbers matter and so they grabbed me and started to hit me. I defended myself as best as I could but they won obviously. The damned dog didn't even tried to help, he just ran away the bastard... -

I stared at Eric again, this time bewildered by his words. I knew that he had a thing for the animals, mostly about cats. But I never thought he could even risk himself like that to help a stray dog. Something stirred inside my heart, at first I didn't knew what it was, but slowly I realized that I was proud. I was so damn proud of Eric. All those years thinking that he was a selfish, heartless beast and now he had proved me so wrong. I had never been so happy about being wrong in my life.

\- Dude that's... Wait, you're not lying aren't you? - I had to ask, it all sounded too good to be true...

\- No Kahl, I'm not lying okay? - Eric rolled his eyes and huffed in clear annoyance - Wasn't it enough that you had to see me in such humiliating situation that you're now calling me a liar too? -

\- Hey! You've spent your whole life lying! - I replied angrily, but I understood him. If he was being honest now, it surely hurt that I weren't trusting in him. I sighed and calmed myself - Okay... I believe you. That was... That was so nice of you Cartman - I smiled at him and Eric returned the smile a little shyly - I'm so glad that I found you there too... I was... I was really worried yesterday -

\- Really? - Eric's voice sounded surprised but also hopeful for some reason - I'm glad that you were there too -

We just smiled at each other for a moment, while letting all those new and strange but also wonderful feelings and realizations to sink in.

\- So, are you feeling better now? - I asked finally, not wanting the silence to become awkward.

\- Much better now... - Eric replied with a light smirk. Then, he sighed and looked really disappointed - But I should probably take a nap now. They're wanting to take some xrays and shit later and it's better if I'm half asleep when they do that. Otherwise it makes me wanna throw up... -

\- That's so weird dude - I laughed.

\- It's not weird - Eric scowled - They strap me to a fucking machine and move me around and it feels like a boat on a storm or something. It's so lame -

\- Okay... - I nodded still chuckling - Um... I guess I should get going then... -

Eric nodded and the disappointment was even more obvious on his face. Then he blushed really hard and looked away - Kahl... I know it may sound weird but... May I ask you something? -

I couldn't stop looking at Eric, thinking that he looked so amazingly cute while blushing like that - Um, yeah, sure - I shrugged.

Eric took a deep breath and said hesitantly - Could you... Could you give me a hug? - He immediately looked up, his cheeks completely red and his eyes showed deep embarrassment - You don't have to do it if you don't want but... I don't know... With all that's happened I kinda need one... -

Did I mentioned that he looked cute? Because right then I thought I was going to die from the cuteness that guy was emanating. To be completely sincere, it did sounded weird, really weird. But I was so lost into Eric at that moment that I didn't even hesitated. I slowly got up from the chair and went closer to Eric, we looked at each other for a moment, unbearable tension going between us like a thunderstorm and then he reached his arms and wrapped them around me.

I just can't describe how I felt. I can only say that it was the most amazing thing I had felt in my life. Eric had hugged me before, many times, but then I had only felt weird and even disgusted by it because I didn't thought he deserved it. However, at that moment in the hospital, I just felt myself melting in the warm embrace of Eric's big arms.

For a moment I didn't reacted, I was just basking in that wonderful feeling. But I didn't wanted Eric to feel weird and to say the truth, I did wanted to hug him back. So I wrapped my arms around his torso and hugged him tightly. Eric let out a gasp and then a small whimper before hugging me even tighter.

It did felt so awesome, but I started to panic a little because Eric's arms were clutching me so tight that I had trouble to breath, so I patted Eric's back and said with an effort - Dude... I need air... -

Eric immediately let go of me and looked embarrassed as I gasped for air - I'm... I'm sorry Kahl. Are yew alright? -

I couldn't help but to laugh a bit - Yeah dude... It's alright... - I watched as his lips curved into a smile and I couldn't help but to think how it would feel to touch those lips...

I was probably staring again because Eric chuckled nervously - Kahl... Why are yew looking at my mouth like that? Are yew gonna kiss me? -

I quickly blushed and raised my eyes, meeting his. Although I probably shouldn't have done that, because I felt lost into them again and found myself nodding - If... If you want me to... -

Eric went pale and his eyes widened - Are yew... Are yew serious? -

I nodded again and smiled a little bit. Doubts, fears, everything that had happened before between us disappeared and the only thing inside my mind at the moment was the need to try Eric's lips.

Eric gulped and smiled a bit too - I... Wow... -

I chuckled, amused at having left Eric speechless. That was something really hard to achieve - So, do you want me to or not? -

Eric nodded again, almost childishly and smiled wide. I gulped, feeling terrifyingly nervous but also excited and most of all sure that I wanted to kiss Eric. Slowly our faces moved closer as we both started to breath more heavily. Eric licked his lips in anticipation and that just made me go crazy and move forward until our lips finally touched.

People tend to say that when they finally get their first kiss, the experience some wild things, like seeing stars, hearing fireworks, having their hearts beating so loud that it could be heard miles away...

I didn't got any fireworks or stargazing at the contact with Eric's lips. No. What I got was something much more meaningful and deeply awesome. As I finally touched Eric's lips, I felt that everything was falling in place. Every fight we had had, every stressful situation, every insult and angry retort, every little thing that made our relationship so heated and complicated had finally found a way to express what we had been feeling for so long and that we had been too stubborn to admit in a form that we could understand. I fell in love. Just like that, no serenade, no romantic dinner, no flowers. Just a kiss, a wonderfully simple and yet powerful kiss that was loaded with the sincerity and tenderness that Eric was showing to me at that moment.

His lips felt so soft and plush, so wet and delicious that it didn't mattered that we just barely moved. Being both of us a pair of first timers in this we weren't sure about what to do, but just that contact and the slight movements that we made to caress each other's lips were enough to make us know for sure that that was the best moment in our lives, at least until then...

We finally parted the kiss but remained close, our smiles wider than ever before and we both knew it even if our eyes were closed. Eric, always a greedy guy, gave me a couple more of quick but so tender pecks that made me giggle and sigh happily before I finally opened my eyes to meet his gorgeous brown ones that were looking at me with a wonderful shine on them that reflected the happiness he too was feeling.

\- So... Did you liked it? - I shyly asked, feeling my cheeks burning but not caring because the only thing that I cared at the moment was the feeling of complete joy I got from watching at Eric's smile.

\- I loved it... - Eric replied dreamily - But... Why? I mean... How did yew knew that I was wanting to kiss yew -

That took me by surprise and I knitted my brows, tilting my head in sheer puzzlement - I didn't knew that. Wait. You were wanting to kiss me? Since when? -

Eric became even more red and looked to the side - Um... For almost a year now... -

I stared at him in disbelief - Really? So you... You like me? -

Eric nodded and looked at me biting his lower lip a bit - I like yew a lot... - Then he frowned a little - But... Haven't yew been feeling the same? -

\- Um no... This is really new... - I replied looking down, not sure about what to do.

Eric sighed disappointed - I thought... So, yew don't like me don't yew? -

I raised my eyes and smiled - I like you now. I mean, I never thought about it before but... The things that you did yesterday and how you talked today... I got to see the real you and I liked it -

Eric looked at me and smiled wide, his eyes gaining that beautiful shine again - So... Will I get to kiss yew again someday? -

\- If you behave... - I smirked teasingly - I'll let you kiss me every time you want... -

Eric hugged me again, but more softly, probably not wanting to choke me now that he knew what he could get in the future - I'm really happy yew know? I mean, like honestly happy now... -

\- Me too Eric... - I hugged him back and smiled when he gasped at the sound of his first name.

We stayed embraced for a moment until we let go of each other again, softly and smiling warmly at one another - I guess I should be going now... We don't want you to throw up later right? -

Eric rolled his eyes but chuckled - Yeah... But... Would yew... Would yew come here tomorrow? - Eric smiled shyly again - I really liked it that yew came here today... I promise to be nice... -

I couldn't help but to chuckle at his childish but honest promise - I'll come here tomorrow too. I really liked being here with you today too. And I really liked our kiss... -

Eric blushed again and smiled - See yew tomorrow then Kahl... -

\- See you tomorrow Eric - I smiled and walked to the door, turning around for a second to waive at him before leaving.

It's been six months since that magic day at the hospital and Eric has kept his promise, he has been acting nice and tenderly, at least with me. He is still kind of an annoying asshole sometimes but that's just how he is and I don't know if I really would like him to change that much. What matters is that we are finally together, not as enemies as before, not as friends like on those scarce occasions, but as something much more deep and lasting. We are in love.

 *****Well people, here's a little one shot that I made for the Kyman Challenge that's all over Tumblr right now. This week's one was about the first kiss so I wanted to make a little snippet showing that defining moment in these dorks lives but I ended up making a full fledges story... u_u I hope you like it anyways ^^**

 *****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**


End file.
